Walking out into a love unknown
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: Chris Jerhicho leaves WWE to finish up his Fozzy stuff, but at the same hotel is Jeff Hardy from Peroxwhy?gen. They meat up and discuss material for bands, but how far will that go?


It seemed to get closer to August fourteenth, faster than anyone would realize it. The date was the last day Chris Jericho was to work with the wrestling company until his band tour was complete. Sometimes he even wondered why the company let him do this. Yes, he loved it, but at times he wished it would have been one over the other.

Sitting in the locker room, his hands ran through his blonde hair, sighing a little as he knew he had to fake an injury. This was his way of going out, or doing something stupid to get him off tour for a while. He sat there for what felt like hours before Dolph Ziggler walked in with his manager Vickie Guerrero and his brief case with the contract for the title shot.

Ziggler looked at Jericho as he knew they had to discuss the match for the night. He had the brief case that held the contract inside. His bright blue eyes looked down at Jericho and him holding the World Heavyweight Title that he won from Sheamus last week. He would not look away from the shiny belt. "You do know that I have the contract that can take this away from you?" He asked, blue eyes not looking away from the belt that sat next to Jericho.

Jericho looked up at Ziggler with a look on his face like you are not going to take this from me. His blue eyes looked down to the brief case that Ziggler was holding in his hand. "Yeah, but it's going to take every penny that you have to take this from me. You say I lost my touch, me capturing this belt sure shows that I haven't lost my touch," Jericho paused a moment. "Maybe you have lost your touch."

Ziggler glared at Jericho as he heard what he said. "Me? Lost my touch? I don't think so." He then shook his head as he looked down, handing the brief case to Vickie. "Look, I'm going to place this contract up tonight for that shiny belt next to you. You can't get out of this and you will not come out champion."

Hearing what Ziggler said, Jericho popped up from the bench he was sitting on and glared right back at him. "What does it take for you to understand I will always be the World Heavyweight Champion?" His face was inches from Ziggler's.

Standing there with Jericho only inches in front of him, Ziggler let out a small laugh. He then shook his head as if Jericho was joking about this. "I really don't think you can keep this title past tonight."

Seeing Ziggler then look right back at him, Chris parted his lips to speak. "Oh, well then it's on. Tonight bitch, you against me," he spoke grabbing the title, "For the title I will always hold because I'm the best in the world." Jericho then held it in the air next to him.

After the small argument over who was better, Jericho and Ziggler had the World Title match. Ziggler waited until Jericho was in the ring before he came down the ramp, but he had a new idea. While Jericho was walking down the ramp, Ziggler came running down the ramp as he hit Jericho on his head with the brief case before handing it to the ref.

Ziggler ended up dragging Jericho in the ring and wasted no time on starting the match. The bell rang as soon as Ziggler had Jericho through the ropes. Not giving any time for Jericho to rest, he immediately went to beating his head and any external body parts, being arms and legs. Ziggler wanted to keep Jericho grounded to the mat, one of the ways to win the match.

Laying there on the mat, Jericho tried to protect his body any way he could, but Ziggler was winning and hurting him more and more. When he didn't feel Ziggler continue the beating, he tried to stand up, using the ropes for support. Finally standing on his two feet, having his arm over the top rope to keep his balance, he waited for the right time to go after Ziggler.

Ziggler was pretending that he was already champion and pretended to hold the belt, telling the booing fans that Jericho really wasn't the best wrestler in the world. Jericho slowly came up behind him and pushed Ziggler down, trying to get him flat on the mat. It worked, only Jericho had to work fast at his next move. Grabbing Ziggler's legs, he attempted to put Ziggler in the walls of Jericho, but instead, Ziggler pushed Jericho into the ropes, causing him to fly over the top rope and land on his knee wrong. He began to yell in pain, as he tried his best to fake that he was really hurting.

The bell was then called for as the refs and paramedics ran out to Jericho and checked him out. They ended up walking him back to the locker room with him limping, to pretend that his leg was really messed up. Since there was no winner, Jericho was announced the title holder still. But with a serious injury, he had to be let go for a while, so the title was up for grabs.

Back in the locker room, Jericho was sat on the bench as they looked him over to be sure he was okay. After seeing that he was okay, they left him to go ahead and leave. In case there were fans running to the back to get his autograph, Jericho played it smart and limped out to his car with his bags in hand. He decided to take a shower back at the hotel so he could get away from the arena faster.

Pulling up in the parking lot of the hotel Jericho was staying at; he got out of his car and just left his bags in the car since he was leaving the next morning. He just walked up to his hotel room and crashed on the bed.

What he didn't know was that Jeff Hardy was staying in the same hotel he was. Only for a small tour his band Peroxwhy?gen was having. It was something the young Hardy did while he was on break from Impact Wrestling.

Jeff for some reason that night couldn't sleep, so he went out and just roamed the halls. He did miss wrestling, but he loved being on the small tour with his band. As he was roaming the halls, he spotted Chris Jericho walking towards him, well his direction. "Chris?" He asked, having no idea that he was taking a break from wrestling to finish his work with Fozzy.

Chris rolled his eyes when he heard his name being called as he looked at the young Hardy. "What do you want?" He asked in a deep tone.

Letting out a small laugh, Jeff just shook his head as the two were now standing closer. "What are you doing man? Are you on tour or something?" He asked, since Jeff rarely watches the WWE now.

"No," was the first thing out of Chris's mouth. Then he corrected himself, "But I will be. I just got a break from the WWE so I can finish up my tour dates with my band Fozzy. I'm sure you heard of them," he spoke as if Jeff never heard of Fozzy.

Nodding his head, Jeff then parted his lips as he spoke, "Yeah man, I heard of Fozzy. So how did they write you off this time? Did you burn the American flag?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Hearing that, Chris glared at Jeff. "No I did not." He knew the young Hardy heard about the flag incident he had in Brazil when he disintegrated their flag. He only did that so he could take care of Fozzy business. "They wrote me off with an injury. So I had to fake limp in here, but I'm sure the fans could figure out that it was written up, they figured out why I did what I did to Brazil's flag."

Then nodding his head, Jeff then looked around. "Well since you said fans probably figured out why you really left the WWE, why don't we go hang out? There's a club down town where we can just sit and talk or whatever."

Standing there for a bit, Chris thought about it. Then he nodded his head to answer the young Hardy. "Just let me take a shower first, I didn't take one when I left because, well the showers there are disgusting." He tried not to laugh as he spoke the last part, but ended up laughing so hard.

Jeff nodded his head as he heard what Chris said, "Yeah, that's why I go and take one at the hotel if the showers seem…dirty."

Chris then laughed a little hearing what Jeff said. "Alright, just give me like fifteen minutes to get ready. I'll meet you in the lobby."

Jeff nodded his head as he then headed towards the lobby to wait for Chris there.

Chris finally made it up to his hotel room, shoving the key into the slot and heading in his room, shutting the door behind him. Looking at his bed, he wanted to lie down and go to sleep, but he wanted to go hang out with Jeff, so it took him everything to get his body to the shower.

Once he was in the bathroom, Chris then removed the clothes from his body, tossing them to the pile that still needed to be washed. Lucky for him, he can stay a few extra days since his touring begins right where he's at. After the clothes came off his body, he went into the shower. When he looked down at himself, he saw that his shaft has grown. He scratched his head in wondering how and why.

Shrugging his shoulders, Chris then turned on the water. Feeling the water hit his skin, he thought he felt hands touch his body. Gasping, he quickly turned around seeing nothing but the shower wall. He then tried to take a nice shower, but ended up taking a quick one. Using his shampoo and soap, he washed his body pretty quickly and got out.

When he got out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Then heading into his hotel room, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out some clothes to wear. A nice pair of jeans with a Fozzy T-shirt for his band. Once he ran a brush through his hair, he then grabbed his wallet and hotel hey and headed out the door.

Jeff made it down to the lobby as he waited there for Chris to come out. Seeing him come out of the elevator, he shook his head as he went over to him. He was known not to use the elevator in respect for the people who can't use stairs. "You too lazy to use the stairs?" Jeff joked as he made it over to Chris.

Chris jokingly laughed at what Jeff said. "Yeah, I'm lazy."

Jeff then smirked. "Well we are walking, so you better not be too lazy."

Chris just glared at Jeff. "Let's go." He started to walk out of the hotel with Jeff soon following him.

Making his way to the bar, Jeff followed him in the front door. Chris then went to get them a table after he ordered drinks. Once Chris and Jeff were at the table, they waited for their drinks. Chris sat there looking at Jeff as he was seeing his lips move, but he didn't hear what was coming out of his mouth. It was like he was in another world or something. While he was acting like he was hearing what Jeff was saying, he was feeling his cock in his pants begin to grow. Why, he will not understand yet.

"You know what I mean Chris?" Jeff asked as the drinks then arrived at the table.

Having no idea what Jeff was talking about, he nodded his head so Jeff didn't think that he was not listening at all.

Chris then began to drink from the glass that was in front of him. Maybe the feeling would go away. Maybe he wouldn't have to wonder why the bulge was on the front of his pants. He was half way through the glass of beer, seeing that he still felt the bulge that sat on the front of his pants. He then let out a sigh which caused Jeff to cock his brow at him. He wasn't even half way through his own drink.

"You okay man?" Jeff asked, as he could tell that something was wrong with Chris.

Chris tried to hide the truth as he looked over at Jeff. "Yeah, I'm fine Jeff." He did his best to try and cover up a small moan that escaped his lips. His brain was now controlling him, and causing him to image Jeff's hand reaching over, going into his pants, and stroking him.

Of course Jeff knew that Chris was not telling the truth. "Hey Chris, you sure you're okay? I can feel that something is bothering you man."

Sighing a little, Chris shook his head. "No, I'm fine man. I just need to loosen up for this tour."

Jeff nodded. "Alright man, but slow down on your drinking, you don't want to get poisoned."

Chris nodded as he tried to relax a little. He couldn't control the bulge in front of his pants, even if he tried. It was getting worse. The more he felt the bulge bug him, the more he wanted to get it relieved, but how? He still didn't understand it.

Time then passed as the two were still there at the table. Jeff was on his second glass of beer, while Chris was on his third one and acting more drunk than Jeff. Now he felt really loosened up. His blue eyes looked right at Jeff. "Jeff," he spoke drunkenly, "I love you."

Hearing what Chris said, Jeff laughed a little, knowing Chris was drunk, "Yeah I love you too man." Then without knowing it, Jeff felt Chris kiss his lips deeply. He felt as if he had to push him out of the way, but his arms ended up wrapping around Chris, returning the kiss deeply. Jeff ended up pulling Chris onto his lap.

Chris was now feeling safe and better about kissing Jeff. He began to deepen the kiss even more, as his fingers ran through Jeff's aqua dyed hair. His fingers began to pull at the locks of hair, tugging at them gently. This caused Jeff to moan a little.

Jeff's one hand then moved down Chris's chest, and pulled his shirt out from being tucked in his pants. His fingers then ran up, under Chris's shirt, feeling his abs, and then pausing at his nipples to tease him. This caused Chris to whimper when he felt Jeff stop near his nipples. When Jeff heard Chris whimper, he smirked in the kiss first, and then began to massage the nipple his finger was closest to.

Chris ran his hand down Jeff's arm, almost tracing the tattoo that was on his arm. When he got to the elbow, he then slid his hand down, grasping Jeff's other hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Pulling away from his lips, he looked into Jeff's green eyes, he whispered, "Make love to me."

Hearing what Chris whispered, Jeff looked back into his blue eyes. He didn't seem like he was going to panic like he would if he wasn't so drunk. Chris nodded his head slowly as he then leaned in and kissed Jeff's lips softly. His bulge on the front of his pants really began to show now. Grabbing Jeff's hand, he placed it where the bulge was.

Now Jeff was feeling how turned on Chris was. So he unzipped Chris's pants and reached his hand into the front, and wrapped his hand around his length. Slowly, Jeff began to stroke the length, wondering how Chris was going to react to it.

Feeling Jeff begin to stroke his shaft, Chris let out moans. They began softly and then as Jeff continued to stroke his shaft, the moans got louder and louder. As the moans were getting louder, people began to notice what was going on. They were cocking brows and wondering what the two were doing. No one knew either were gay, let alone liked the same sex.

A tall, muscular man walked through the club, seeing everyone enjoying themselves, along with the two that were making love in his bar. He cleared his throat as he stepped up to the two that were making love. His aqua eyes were directly on the two that were making love to one another. "Excuse me, you two need to leave." He kept his eyes on the two that continued to make out.

When Jeff heard the man speak, he stopped stroking Chris's shaft and looked right at the bar owner. This caused Chris to whimper as he then tried to get Jeff to kiss him again. "Pardon you? We don't seem to be bothering anyone," Jeff spoke as he was stating a face. He didn't seem to be causing a huge problem, just making love to Chris.

"Well you are bothering me, this is my club, and you must leave." Nick was now standing over the two like the both of them couldn't take him down.

Jeff then removed his hand from Chris's pants, Chris tried to grab for his hand but was pushed back down. "I got this babe," Jeff whispered to Chris. He then looked at the owner. "Well then if we're so much of a bother, why hasn't anyone come to you about us?"

While Jeff was standing up for the both of them, Chris sat there as the word _babe _was repeated in his brain. He was still trying to figure out what it meant, and if it was for real or just Jeff being drunk.

"Come on babe, let's go back to the hotel. The owner has a problem with us being in love," Jeff spoke as he reached for Chris's hand.

Chris then looked up, seeing Jeff's hand in front of him. He grabbed it, still wondering if this was Jeff being drunk, or if his true love was coming out of him. Standing up, both of them walked out of the door as people were applauding what they just did.

Chris and Jeff walked back to the hotel, holding hands. Jeff paused, only to look at Chris. "Now are you cheating or am I going to have to drag your ass up to the hotel room?" He asked as he kissed his neck softly.

Just feeling Jeff kiss his lips was beginning to turn him on again, now more than before. "No." Chris took this chance, grabbing Jeff's wrist, he ran up the flights of stairs to his hotel room. Just before Chris reached for his key, Jeff stopped him. He then pulled Chris to his hotel room.

Jeff then unlocked his door, letting Chris in and shutting the door behind him. "You really want me huh?" Jeff asked as he pushed Chris to the bed, then crawling on top of him. His green eyes were looking right at Chris. His body was grinding against Chris's chest.

Moans then escaped Chris's lips as he felt Jeff grind against his body. He nodded his head, "Yes, I want you." The truth did come out, but both Chris and Jeff were still drunk.

"Then make love to me babe," Jeff whispered as he slipped his hand back in Chris's unzipped pants, massaging his shaft. This caused Chris to moan again. The moaning was a tune to Jeff, which he loved to hear.

Taking what Jeff wanted; Chris leaned down and began to kiss Jeff's lips softly, moans escaping his lips every so often. He felt Jeff begin to stroke faster, moans became louder. Chris then began to strip Jeff, tearing his shirt off, and then went for his pants. "I want you, I want you now," he whispered in Jeff's ear.

Jeff then began to whimper as he heard what Chris whispered in his ear. He tried to be strong, but was getting weak hearing what Chris wanted. Both had never had sex with the same sex before. They didn't even know they were drunk.

Since Chris felt that Jeff was taking forever, he began to get a little mad, so Chris then pinned Jeff to the bed that he was laying on. "So you want to play huh?" Chris asked. "Well I can play too you know." He took his hand, stripping Jeff of his pants, seeing his shaft, hard and long, Chris licked his lips. His hand then wrapped around his long and hard shaft and began to stroke it slowly. His blue eyes looked up at Jeff as he was seeing that he was trying to hold his moaning in. A smirk then came across his face as he began to speed up. He knew Jeff would break soon, moans escaping his lips, what Chris wanted to hear.

Jeff laid there on the bed, letting Chris take over. Only to see what he was made of. He tried his best not to let moans escape his lips, but the feeling was taking over Jeff's body. His legs no longer could sit still. "Ride me baby," Jeff then whispered as he couldn't wait any longer for Chris to do something.

With that being said, Chris then stripped himself from his clothes, shaft still hard, he straddled over Jeff and slid down on his shaft. Since he didn't have a dick shoved up his ass, Chris let out moans and groans as he felt pain shoot though his body. He didn't quit, he let the shaft stretch him out. Jeff was moaning in tune with Chris. Jeff then felt that Chris was taking too long, so then he used his hands and began to help him out. "Here baby," Jeff whispered. Feeling Jeff help Chris ride him more then made him let out a loud moan. Like his life was taken away from him, he began to scream Jeff's name, not giving a crap if anyone else heard him.

Hearing the yells come from Chris's mouth, Jeff was enjoying himself. His shaft was getting even harder, he didn't know it could get this hard. A loud scream escaped his lips as he then began to feel Chris ride him. Jeff's green eyes kept looking into Chris's as this was going on. He felt sweat form on his body as it was getting hot, he also felt drops of sweat drop from Chris's chest. Each one landed with a cold splash on Jeff's bare chest.

Once Jeff had exploded deep inside Chris, Chris just fell into Jeff's arms. He had his head on his chest as he then panted as he spoke, "That was great."

Jeff nodded as he wrapped his arm around Chris. "I love you."

A smile then appeared on Chris's face as he laid there in Jeff's arms. All he had to do now, was to hope that when he woke up, that this wasn't a dream.


End file.
